Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5555583-20131027115357
Shinusiu kochana, a (rt) w emotach nigdy ci nic nie powiedziało? XD Ale seri, niwktórzy tak często piszą rzeczy z błędem, że człowiek się natyka na poprawną formę w książce i WTH? Pisze z którego z Wawy do Poznania, ale z którego z Poznania do Wrocka już nie D: Jeszcze obczaję we wtorek na centralnym, niedługo wyjeżdzam, ale mam dużo nauki i pracy domowej, dziś i w pon. nie ogarnę. Mogłabym w sumie jechać bezpośrednio busem z Młocin, ale nie ufam tym expresowym przewoźnikom :< No nic, tam trzeba z godzinę czekać w Poznaniu, jak nie znajdę peronu to muszę się przemóc i kogoś spytać. Ale jak tak będę Intercity jechała, to będę pewnie nawet przed 12:00. Zadzwonię we wt. wieczorem. Albo napiszę. Powrotny tą samą trasą jest w niedzielę po trzynastej jakoś, od bidy i po czternastej parę minut. Tak będzie szybciej. Nie będziesz biegać D: Trza się będzie w strategicznym punkcie ustawić, albo jak wysiądę to ci powiem, gdzie jestem i w co ubrana. Znając mnie, to się skitram i będę się bała wyleźć XD To tak moja ciocia i exwujek w czasie chodzenia się umówili iść na wesele gdzieś w Lublinie i się tam nie znaleźli na dworcu. Ciocia poszła sama w końcu, a partner po godzinach błądzenia udał się z powrotem do mego miasta XD W mojej rodzinie to chyba już taka anegdota na temat nieporadności ;p Lacie... *dark killer aura* Ale ja chcę, no zamierzam spróbować dotrzeć. Sama na siebie bym się fochnęła :< Jeśli będzie ok. to nie będziesz zniszczona~~ Muszę użyć swych mocy i zaklinać, że się uda. Też bym chciała kosza przy domu, kiedy o tym mówisz *westchnęła* Albo weź, takie lalunie co to ciągle narzekają "nie, jestem brzydka bla bla bla" tylko po to, żeby wszyscy im mówili "NIE. Jesteś ładna, śliczna, OMG", a ta dalej "Nie-ee~~" *bitch please* Możesz się domyślać co JA odpowiedziałam takiej XD A mianowicie "No... tak. Ale nie martw się to dobrze, że jesteś tego świado...". I przerywa mi taka ze swoimi psiapsiółami: "@#$$ ty #Z%^%% co ty $% wiesz, sama jesteś #%% jak $%^!$ i się $%Z^ nie udzielaj $%^@..." Maduś niezmącona *well well poker face is my naure mode*: "Ależ przecież sama mówiłaś..." Tamta: "$%$! nie, nie $%%% cię $%% to $%%" etc... *zbyt żenujące i zbyt głupie, by zaszczyćić ripostą, której i tak ich tępe mózgi nie ogarną* Ja mam tyle tajemnic, że to jest nie do ogarnięcia XD Nigdy nie wyjawiam wszystkiego, ta aura mysteryzmu *u* Dlatego też nie mowiem o tej śmieszniej rzeczy, której od dzieciaka bałam się, a teraz nie lubię. A o tej fobii ci powiem, ale nie publicznie, chcę cię przetestować jak wiele jesteś w stanie znieść, żeby zacząć mnie unikać~~ Na 100% nie domyślasz się~~ ;3 A jak powiesz, że tak myślałaś, to ci nie uwierzę, no way. Ale powiesz mi w zamian, że to powiem komuś z poza rodziny pierwszy raz, o czym myślałaś, ok?~~ Ale jak kobieta jest tajemnicza, to bardziej działa na wyobraźnię <3 Czytałam, że związki, w których to facet zdobywa kobietę są bardziej trwałe, bo to jakiś pierwotny instynkt samca zdobywcy, czy coś. A w twoim przypadku to wystarczyłoby, żebyś tak zakręciła Murasem, żeby myślał, że to on cię zdobył, w jego przypadku to by wypaliło XD Ja też zmieniam często zdanie, no i ten mój pamiętny fail *facedesk* Dat błędy młodości. Tak mie naszło, by coś sprawdzić i żałuję bardzo, bo się pod twoimi i innymi blogami nadziałam na takie komenty, że zapaść się w czarną dziurę to mało, np. ja tam t-t-tuliłam ŻDP TT^TT Ty tam robiłas sobie z mojego Seijuusia kochanka TTTT^TTTT Albo ja na niego mówiłam (no nie znałam go wtedy) "ten czub z nożyczkami", a ty na to, że Cherry by mnie za to zabiła D:< *poszła do Kuroko, akysz~~ * Albo: "Taa, bardzo milusi są wszyscy. Chcę JUŻ I ZARAZ cały 2 sezon >.< Co do Akashiego, to mam nieprzebraną chęć, żeby "trochę" potresować dziada ;3 Ciekawe jakby ćwierkał, gdybym go dorwała - zaraz by zszedł z tonu i zrobił się *jeszcze bardziej XD* malutki i milutki. *mean bitch aura* mar 23 przez MadHatterka" *emo corner forever* Kurczę, no bo wtedy nie wiedziałam, no! >.< TTT^TTT *wisi na seiciowych rzodkiewkach* Ty jesteś cały czas w strefie zagrożenia XD Zobacz jak np. cię podpuszczam na czacie, czasem też, ale ci nie powiem, himitsu <3 Taką to Madusia by była mąciwodą i manipulatorem w KnB. To by powiedziała mimochodem coś komuś przed meczem, żeby złamać w nim ducha, to by podsunęła ałszywe wnioski, to by... Dobra, nie ujawnię swoich technik~~ Oglądałaś Umineko? Jeśli tak, to powinnaś wiedzieć, co zwiastuje uśmiech wieźmy <3 *smile* Mogą hejcić fabułę ile wlezie, ale ta oprawa i OST są fantastyczne *^* Kocham ten OST, tak mi zapadły najbardziej ten: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgqUjrEGFy4, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCKSTFWYk5E no i moje kochane Umaretekite Kurete Arigatou http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBdLf_G_3YQ *O* Teraz szukając ci linka znalazłam vocal ver. z lyricsami http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/umineko/umaretekite.htm , nawet kilka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xbTvui-H9w, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkyAUfY8wtc, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dD6Ef5I8fKs O.O Jakie piękne~~ Dopiero to odkryłam. <3 <3 <3 *^* Btw. Po ang. to znaczy - Thank You for Being Born. To niby ma być do mamy, czyli oznacza: Dziękuję za bycie urodzonym? Bo już nie wiem, za tydzień poszperam o tym. Bo jestem prawie na 100% pewna, że identycznie (a podobnie to na milion procent) mówią w animcach przy składaniu urodzinowych życzeń TEJ BARDZO WAŻNEJ PERSONIE w kontekście: "Dziękuję ci za to, że się urodziłeś/łaś". *wejście w 2D, 20 grudzień, upragniony śnieg nareszcie zaczął padać, Mad czuje, że ma gorączkę, ale że koniec dnia blisko to wypala z takim oto Umaretekite Kurete Arigatou do wiadomo kogo, oczywiście ladwo klicąc słowa i oczywiste jakiego koloru będąc* S: Ale ja cię nie urodziłem... M: E-ee? Q/////Q T-tak się s-starałam, a w-wszystko przekręciłam... B-b-bo ja chciałam powiedzieć, że... S: Wiem co chciałaś powiedzieć^^ *dokończyła sobie tą scenkę w myślach, bo jeszcze Rei-chin by tęczowe mydło i lukier wypłynęły z monitora, nie będę cię katować moją romantyczną stroną* Hanamiya jest ładnie narysowany, głos też pasuje. Ale ja go tam nie znam, bo tego fragmentu mangi nie czytałam. Z naczytania wiem, że to kawał... ciula XD Nie będę oglądać systematycznie, nie lubię tak, w święta sobie machnę te 12 epków, jak wcześniej dadzą Seia, to też obaczę XD Jak go nie ma to już mi się tak nie chce wyczekiwać na rozpikselowane rawowe wersje. Ale jeszcze ten przewinęłam, bo chciałam zobaczyć Hanamiyę, jak będzie mecz z KD to pewnie sprawdzę seiyuu. Ciekawe czy Kaji Yuuki od Alibaby z Magi dostanie coś w KnB... Tak sobie przewijałam randomowo i się nadziałam na: dramatyczne filmowe przesuwanie kamery z dźwiękiem i inne efekty wielkokinowe(nie wiem jak to nazwać, np. 04:24 min), akrobatyzującego śmiało ciało Ao i gacie Momo, powtórkę z oklepanego intro do 1 sezonu o historii Teikou, Hanamiyę i Trójcę Rakuzana, promieniotwórczego Midora emitującego trującą zieloną wiązkę patogenną, Kise wycierającego rękę w grzywę po powrocie z WCeta (niech się wypcha tym tanim fanserwisem *śpi sobie zawinięta w rakuzanowy dresik*) oraz podjaranego Sekuraia z Imayoshim w pełnym umundurowaniu. Już ja bym wychowała tego Nebuyę, żeby tak emitować bezczelnie gazy do atmosfery D: *mówi o mandze* Już ja i Leoś byśmy tam wszystkich nauczyły.... znaczy nauczyli XD *przejęzyczonko ;p* manier~~ Btw. Reo ma ładne włosy *o* A z Kotarou to by była friendship~~ Fangirle to wrzód na dupie OTW D:< Czy tylko ja ogarnęłam, że na dyni Midora jest rzucona wiązanka? XD A Muras próbuje to jeść XDDD Nie wiem gdzie ty jesteś, ale ja robię tą fotę XD Tylko ja wiedziałam, gdzie stanąć z aparatem (kurczę, kocham robić zdjęcia przyrodzie, ale to XD). Ta kieca Reo to nie moja jakby co. Akasia niech tak nie rozpiera, bo złapać to jedno, ale utrzymać to drugie~~ A to... Ogarnę jak będę miała więcej wolnego czasu. W ogóle teraz nawet na anime nie mam ni mangę :< Ale ja się nie znam na bransoletkach, w sensie takich.